


Pool Party

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a surprise for John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Weekend Challenge, with the prompts "summer" and "pool party" and the 52 Challenge with the prompt "surprise."

"Check it out!" Rodney declared, palming open a door.

It looked like any other door along the corridor, and John just looked skeptical as it slid open. His frown slipped away as he stared out in shock. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"If you think it's a giant indoor tropical oasis and pool, then yes," Rodney replied smugly.

"Does anyone else know?" John asked.

"Well, Radek helped me find it, but other than that, no."

John smirked and turned back towards the transporter. "Awesome. You go get Beckett and Radek. I'll get Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon."

"What? Why?" Rodney followed him quickly, looking confused.

"Because we're having a private pool party!" John declared cheerfully.

Rodney considered that for a moment. That actually sounded like fun. "Oh, okay then."

Still grinning, John hurried down the hall. With another smirk, he added, "If we're quiet about it, we might keep this a secret all summer!"


End file.
